Demonic Pleasure
by AnimeGal93
Summary: Yami/Joey Joey is your average teenager. In other words, he's a perv. He looks in the mirror one night and meets Yami, the incubus. What will happen when the sex demon decides to possess Joey?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"Oy, Joey!" Rang the British voice of a young boy with white hair. "I burned that smashing good disc for you, mate!"

"T'anks, Bakura!" Responded a voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent, a voice that belonged to a blonde haired boy. "You're my savi'a, man!" A boy with spikey brown hair approached them.

"What…?" He started. He had a voice that sounded like Barney. "What did you burn?"

"A late-night show with Mai-baby in it!" He replied. "I was totally bummed 'cause I missed it!"

"Geez, not another idol…"

It was a late afternoon at Domino High School. Joey Wheeler was currently talking with his friends, Tristan Taylor and Ryo Bakura. He loosened his tie, preparing to go home.

"I can't wait to watch dis!" Joey exclaimed, jumping into the air. He suddenly froze. "Oh, wait…I guess I gotta buy a DVD playa foist."

Later at Joey's house…

"I'm home!" He exclaimed. His little sister, Serenity, came rushing into the room.

"Welcome back, big brother!" She said happily.

"Go eat some cake, Serenity." He waved her off. He wasn't terribly fond of his sister. He decided to get in the shower to work off some of his pent up sexual frustration.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Unh…haa…haaa…" Joey breathed out as he stroked his throbbing man-rod. _This is the only place where I can relax myself…_ He thought to himself. _And if Serenity doesn't like it, she can fuck off._

He glanced up into the mirror and was startled to see a figure standing there behind him. He had giant spiky purple and yellow hair and deep purple orbs. His face wore a devilish smirk.

"I've been waiting for you," He said in a deep, baritone voice. Joey fainted. The figure blinked. "Fainted from the heat? Guess I should do something…"

At that moment Serenity came in and dragged Joey back into his bed. As soon as she left, Joey woke up. He grabbed a mirror and looked into it.

"Only me in d'ere…." He sighed. "Lol I was hopin' for a cute goil…." He fell asleep.

His dream consisted of a hot spring a woman.

"MAI-BABY OMG!!!"joey exclaimed, running to her.( )( ) Mai started running to him. But it wasn't Masi it was that mirror dued.

"Welcome to the dream of desire," He said. "Joey Wheeler.""MY name is Yami. You humans would caal me a incubus.

Joey was furious.

'WHERE THE FUCK IS MAI BABY!!??" He stopped pummeling him and realized something. "An incubus? You're a demon..?"

"A sex demon." He said then proceeded to rape Joey. "Do you like this, Joey!?" He said as he pounded his thick AK .47 into Joey's tight anus. "I knew it, Joey Wheeler!!Your lust and horniness are extremely delicious!!!!!!!1!!111one!!! I watch you jerk off your small cock every night to those fil;thy she-folk!! You need to be with a real manly man!!!! Only then will your cock grow larger!!! As large as mine, maybe!!!" He kept fucking Joey. (LOL, I don'y know about you, but I am so horny frm just typing his!) "I used to rape your grandfather too!! You remind me so much of him!!! HIS COCK GREW THREE TIMES LARGER THAT DAY!!!!!!!!!111eleventy!!!!!" He raped Joey until Joey's cock grew so big it exploded.

Three months later, Joey discovered he was pregnant.

And so our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Great scott, Joey!" Bakura said. "Is it me or is your stomach growing rather large as of late?"

"It's probably all that weird food he's been eating!" Tristan explained. "Like the spinach flavored chicken rice curry pork chops he's been eating lately!"

"I keep tellin' you guys," said Joey. "That I was impregnated by a incubus!"

"It's no use, Joey." Yami said. Joey realized that Yami's image was reflected in the window. "They'll never believe you."

Joey turned to the reflection. "I know dat! I hoped dat dey would believe me…" It was then that Tristan and Bakura decided to abandon Joey for new friends. Joey cried. Yami had ruined his life. Someone then approached him.

"It's okay, Wheeler." Said the newcomer. "We'lll be your new friends."

"Indeed, Joey-boy." Said the other newcomer. "Won't being friends with us just be glamorous?"

Joey turned to look behind him to see a boy with brown hair and another older man with long silver hair.

"My name's Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. I'm rich." Said the boy with brown hair.

"My name is Maximillion Pegasus! I'm fabulous."The older dude said.

And then in unison they spoke. "We're the Occult Research Club!!!!!11!!!"

"Just now!" began Kaiba. "You were speaking to a demon weren't you??!"

"OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW??!!!!!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba started to explain. "Pegasus here is a succubus so he can see other demons."

"Indeed, Kaiba-boy." Said Pegasus. He then started checking Kaiba out. Suddenly Serenity appeared in the classroom.

"You forgot your lunch, big brother!" She cried.

"Fuck you, ya dumb broad!" Joey retorted. "I ain't gotta take dat kinda language from you, ya dumb goil!!!

Serenity went home. Then Yami said, "That was mean, Joey. I;m going to punish you now!! GO FORTH SEXY BEAST!!!!!1!!!"

Sudemley a giant tentacle monster appeared and raped Joey.

"Oh, my word!" Pegasus said.

Then Joey started to go into labor. His water broke. An hour later the baby had been successfully delivered out his anus.

"It's so beautiful!" Yami gushed. The baby looked exactly like Yami. It even had his hair. "I'm going to have so much fun raising this baby with you, my love!"

It was then that Joey threw the baby out the window. The Stork© caught it and brought it to Solomon Motou. Solomon decided to name the baby Yugi.

And so our story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Pleasure Chapter 3

Joey was sad. He had saved anough money for a dvd player but he his parents mande him spend it all on hsi lettle sister. She had somet operaion or somehting. She took everything from himm! And yet everytime she was mean to him Yami punsihed him. HE seamed to get off on seeing Joey raped.

"Why so blue, Wheeler?" Joey was in class. Kaidba was taliking to him. "Are u still having deamon prolblems?"

"Yes." Yami appeared rubbing up against Joey in the window. "I've missed you Joey." "you just taliked to me 3 minutes ago." "That was forever in my eyes.."

"Are you talking to him nao?" Kaiba was confused. Pegassus appeared next to Kaiba. "We should exerxice him fro you. Free of charge!"

Yami pouted. "Pegassus is my ex." He rolled his eyes digusted. "I cheated on her with 3 other succubi. He holds such grudge that he whants to put me in hell."

Joey wasn't paying attention yto Yami. "Youd really do that for me! Of course iw atn you to exeocis him!"

Suddenly Bakura rused over and started shaking him by the shoulders. "That's black magic Joey! IT"S BLODDU EVIl"

"WHAT DO U CARE U ABBANDONED ME!" Joey said.

"GOD WILL SMITE u heathen!" Bakura whispered pointedly. He slowly backed away holding a crucifix out.

"Anyway we can totally do this right now." Pegassus said.

"TEHN let's do it"

Yami frownjed. He didn't like how this was going. "Joey you will not go with this succubi. I have every right to live as do you."

Joey ignored him and followed Pegassus to somewhere. Kaiba shrugged and joined them,.

Yami went too. They sttod in a circle around a table with a candle on it. Pegassus now took his true form. He looked exactly the same. but he was more powerful. he drew Yami out of Joey's body and gave him a physical form/. Yami was naked and nwo able to do as he pleased.

He used his mind powers to bend Joey over. but before he could do anything Pegassus bent him over! "What are u doing?" What i shuld of done a long time ago!"

ANd he pulled his pants donw to reveal he was wearing a strap on. A magical strap on. That could vanqish demaons. YAmi gasped. I f he orgasmed when that strap on was insed him he would go back to hell. He screamed and cried. nooooo

Joey's eyes widend. "That's too crual . Ho w can you do that too him?"

He gasped as he reliased what he was saying. That's rigth. Yami has the right to live too! He tackled Pegassus to the floor trying to get the strapon off of him. Yami took advantage of the fact that Joey was on his knees and plunged his manhood into Joey's ass.

"How i missed this my love." Yami said. Joey then succeded in getting the stapon off of Pegassus. He threw the strap on at Kaiba who caugt in and ran out of whereever they are. Pegassus followed after him still naked. "My word. Pleaze do wait"

Joey orgasmed again/. So did Yami. All was well. Yami pulled out and realiezed he had aa physical body. "The things I can do to you like this my love.."

Joey gasped. "no Get away form me"

And that's when Joey realized Bakura was right. God was punished him for his sins.

TBC...?


End file.
